Parental Guidance
by Black Padfoot
Summary: It all starts off in what would seem to be a normal year for Harry but soon turns into something more as relationships grow, O.W.Ls are fast approaching and a big surprise for Harry leave this year anything but ‘normal’.


**DISCLAIMER: You've read these disclaimers long enough to know that J.K Rowling is the only one who owns these characters!!! Yeeeesh.... No ideas why we still have to put these disclaimers up even...!**

**FULL SUMMARY: **

**AU- Harry's fifth year story that I wrote ages ago and decided while looking through my old saved documents that I might post it.... **

**It starts off in what would seem to be a normal year for Harry but soon turns into something more as relationships grow, O.W.Ls are fast approaching and a big surprise for Harry leave this year anything but 'normal'.**

**PAIRINGS: At the moment, the Pairings are Ron/Hermione and there's a possibility of a Harry/Ginny but it might be quite a while yet in the story until there is any actual work on the pairs... who knows... if I get enough reviewers asking for it to come quicker, it will...**

It was a normal summer for Harry; the Dursleys ignored him as much as possible; he kept to his room most of the time; received many letters from his friends and as a pleasant surprise, from Ginny as well.

In fact, in their last letters, Ron and Ginny had said to tell the Dursleys they were coming to pick him up today with Hermione. Harry's bags were all packed and he was anxiously waiting in the lounge with the Dursleys.

The last time a Weasley had come to pick him up from Privet Drive, Dudley's tongue had swelled to about 10 times its usual size, the lounge had been left in ruins and Uncle Vernon had completely lost control.

They heard a knock on the door at about 3:14 and Uncle Vernon went to answer it while Aunt Petunia sunk lower into the couch and Dudley squealed and ran upstairs. Harry got up and went to the door as well. There stood Ron, Hermione and _Ginny._ Most surprisingly of all though, Ron and Hermione were holding hands and even more surprisingly, neither of them was blushing as they had used to.

"Ummm... You must be Harry's Uncle Vernon. Nice to meet you." Said Hermione obviously trying to make a good impression.

"Can we come in?" she asked.

Uncle Vernon grunted by way of assent and moved aside.

"Harry!!!" cried both Hermione and Ginny at the same time. It was quite expected for Hermione to hug Harry but this time, Ginny rushed forward first and gave Harry an almost bone-breaking hug. "Um, Ginny..." gasped Harry, "Breathing has kinda become an issue about now." Finally they broke apart, Ginny beaming and Harry gasping for breath. After Hermione had given him a slightly less painful hug, Ron clapped him on the back. "Good to see you mate."

"Its good to see all of you again. I'll go get my stuff." Said Harry, taking the steps two at a time.

Since everything of his was already packed, all he had to do was bring it downstairs. In fact, he was so excited about spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow; he didn't even mind the weight of his trunk and Hedwig's cage. When he came downstairs though, he met a sight that amused him greatly.

Uncle Vernon looked positively terrified as Ginny's wrath broke out over him. Harry, mixed with fear at the look on Ginny's face and glee at the look on Uncle Vernon face, didn't hear what Ginny was shrieking about although he guessed it had something to do with him. Ron and Hermione were standing by the door looking as though they were trying to suppress their laughter and Harry had to admit, it was hard.

"Ron, remind me never to get on Ginny's wrong side again!!" said Harry shuddering at what might happen if he did. When Ginny had finally calmed down enough, she managed to say, "Lets get out of here guys".

Ron helped Harry carry his trunk and Hermione carried Hedwig. Ginny just walked along fuming. "Hey Ron, how are we getting to the Burrow." Asked Harry. "Portkey of course Harry" He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and unwillingly remembered about Voldemort and Cedric and all that had happened last year. Some of his worries must have shown on his face though because Hermione asked, "Are you alright Harry? You look like a ghost!" "Yeah, I'm fine," replied Harry faintly.

---------------------------------------

The rest of the summer passed in a blur of Quidditch, fun and games.

Finally, it was September the first. They hired some ministry cars to take them to Kings Cross Station. The train- ride seemed to take no time at all and all too soon, Harry was seated at the Gryffindor table awaiting Dumbledore's usual start of year speech.

"Welcome back to another year everyone." He said, smiling around at everyone. "Now, the first notice I have to make is extremely important so I think it best if we get it out of the way now...

**Hehehe! Aren't I evil?**

**This is my first cliffy in all of my stories and I now see what some other authors find so amusing about it... its fun!**

**If I get at least five reviews, I'll update... or if I'm in a good mood, I'll update anyway...!**

**So click on that review button anyway!**


End file.
